


Impressions

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: J'oh's thoughts on the man once called Croft.





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Strangers Shall Swallow It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909041) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> Both characters borrowed from B_Radley. However, should not be considered canon for their universe since I totally am not their creator.

Skirata had sent her a problem he wanted solved. That was the first thing J'ohlana Wren thought as she verbally fenced with and appraised the man that had wandered in, a smile that was too easy to be real and failing to light the eyes.

Her second thought was that this was a dead man walking, going through the motions of life but aware he still breathed.

Yet… there was a glimmer in there that perhaps he could be reforged into a new warrior.

Was that what Skirata had seen?

J'ohlana Wren would test the mettle, and see what shaped.


End file.
